The Swan Princess
by scifichick07
Summary: A long time ago there were two kingdoms, of which the prince and princess are betrothed and one day the kingdoms would one. But there just on problem with that, the prince and princess HATED each other. Or do they? Honorable mention to ThePassonOfTheRose.
1. Prologue

**Hey, as you all know I've taken over this story. I am very excited to do this. As some of you know this is my FIRST FF, EVER. And I hope you guys like it. I love both The Swan Princess and LWD. I think they mesh perfectly together. Please be nice but if you think thing like my characterization is off or something, PLEASE let me know. I like to stay as close as I can to the characters as I can. No matter how far from there normal settings they maybe. Please enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

1. Prologue

Long ago, there were two peaceful kingdoms of which the kings and queens were great friends.

So when one of the queens, Queen Abby, became pregnant, there was great rejoicing in both kingdoms. But the rejoicing was short lived; for on the day of their great hunt, King George, her husband was killed by a stray arrow.

At the news the two kingdoms were filled with sorrow. They loved their kind and generous king. But the sadness was eased by the birth of a baby boy named Prince Derek, after his father's middle name. They were so happy people came from miles around to see the new prince and future king.

It wasn't long till Queen Nora discovered that she was pregnant. She and her husband, King Dennis, were the happiest couple on the face of the planet. There was rejoicing in the kingdoms once again. People from all around were sending gifts and good wishes.

On the day that Queen Nora gave birth to a beautiful little girl named Princess Cassandra, once again the families and kingdoms were struck by heartache as Queen Nora died of a complication in childbirth..

When Queen Abby heard this news she immediately packed up her belongings, as well as Prince Derek, and left to soothe her friend in his time of need.

When she arrived, she and King Dennis began discussing what they were going to. He had no heir to his throne because in those days women could not  
rule unmarried. It was unheard of and strictly forbidden.

So he and Queen Abby tried to think of who might be a possible suitor for his very young daughter. He never thought he would be thinking about this so early in his daughter's life but he really had no choice.

While they were discussing the situation, they both came upon the same idea. They would have their children be betrothed and join their kingdoms forever.

But there was one catch, if they did not fall in love the marriage was off and their kingdoms would not join. For they had a rule that if there is a betrothal and one or both people in question do not want the engagement it is null and void.

So they decided that if they would have them spend every summer together until Princess Cassandra turned , in hopes that Derek and Cassandra would fall in love.

One thing they decided was that they would wait until Cassandra was five years old. King Dennis needed time to reunite his very sad nation, as did Queen Abby.

So they spent the next five years rebuilding both their countries. And Derek and Casey, who didn't like people calling her by her full name, started to grow and change. Her hair was light brown with beautiful blue eyes. Her father would tell her the older she got the bluer they became.

Derek was growing into a young warrior. Even being only 6 years old he had become a great rider and an amazing marksman. He could hit a moving target  
from fifty feet away.

Casey's father and Derek's mother had told them since they were old enough to understand that they were betrothed to each other. They had never met and were not happy about this ordeal. They didn't want to have their futures decided for them. They thought they could do much better and no matter what they would not fall in love.

It was late May and the day they were to finally meet. They were on their way to Queen Abby's castle. Princess Casey had begged and pleaded for her father to call the betrothal off and let her stay home.

"Father, please, don't make me do this. I want to stay home with my friends and people I know. Not with this kid you keep talking about.." She looked up at him with  
her big beautiful blue eyes that she used to get everything she wants. But he wasn't going to give in this time so she sighed and sulked in her set.

_I will never like him_, she said over and over again in her head. She refused to have fun or give him a chance.

Little did she know that Derek was in kind of the same boat.

"Mother, why is she coming? I don't want her to. I won't be able to spend time with any of my friends, she'll ruin everything!" He said dramatically and threw himself on his bed and sulked.

About an hour later, his mother sent her closest adviser, Paul, to tell Derek they would be here any minute.

"Prince Derek?" Paul said in a soft yet steady tone.

"What?" Derek barked angrily.

"Your mother told me to tell you to come see her. King Dennis and Princess Cassandra should be here shortly."

Derek sighed and said, "Fine I'll be there soon." And with that Paul disappeared into the hall.

"Cassandra?" Her father said shaking her slightly.

"Hm?" She said as she woke up.

"We're almost there, honey." It started to all come back to her. While she was sleeping all her troubles went away and she had almost forgotten them. But when her father woke her up it all came flooding back to her. And she was once again sad and homesick.

Derek's mother made him dress in formal attire. He wasn't happy; he wanted to have fun and run around in the dirt not have to keep his hair perfect for some girl he didn't even know. It was unfair and not his idea of fun.

As Casey and her father pooled up in front of the castle she got butterflies in her stomach. She didn't know what to expect. She was scared to spend a whole summer away from her friends and her home. But this was it. She was about to meet her betrothed and she was only five.

They pool up and Derek started having butterflies in his stomach. He was about to meet the girl that he's been hearing about _forever_. The one he was betrothed to. He was only six and felt like he had no control over his own future.

Just then, a man got out of the carriage. He opened the door to reveal a small girl and her strongly-built father.

Derek was very taken by her. He thought she was quite beautiful. Her eyes were beautiful. Piercing, almost.

Whatever the case though, he wouldn't fall in love with her. Six year old boys do not fall in love. They chase girls, is all. He wanted to continue doing just that. Not... Whatever _this_ was. This wasn't his idea of fun.

Casey's father picked her up and placed her feet on the ground. Casey fixed her little pink dress and then looked up. In front of her was a queen who seemed nice and a boy about her age who she thought looked conceited. She knew this wasn't what her idea of fun is.

* * *

**Please review even though you might already have. They make write faster, even though I would update without them they make me want to write more. =)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Guys, I am SOOOOOOOO sorry if you were confused. Like I have said before I am VERY new to FF and this is my first story. So please bear with me. Anyways, this is the next chapter of The Swan Princess. I am really liking writing this story. I just hope y'all like reading it just as much.**

**PS: Special thanks to my girl TheBlueCrystalRose that without whom this story would not exist.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LWD nor The Swan Princess  
**

2. Chapter 1

Over the short time they have known each other Derek and Casey seemed to only agree on one thing: their hate for each other. But did they, really?

When the day came for King Dennis and Princess Casey to leave, Casey and Derek were both quite sad and they couldn't understand why. Casey didn't want anything more than to leave and Derek felt the same way.

Derek and Casey, with their parents, stood in front of the castle. They were waiting for the carriage to arrive.

Both Casey and Derek were growing quite impatient as they were waiting.

_Well, I've been stuck with that self-absorbed jerk, Derek for three months now. All we EVER did is fight. I hate to say it but it was fun at times... Just not the kind of fun I want. This is the worst thing that has ever happened to me or ever could. I am all alone here. I know no one and I have no friends. Why is my father doing this to me? I wish I'd never have to come back here again. But I know that's not going to happen. UGH!!!!!!!! I HATE it. I know Derek does too it's the only thing we agree on. I am so glad I'm finally going home._

As she finished her thought she looked at Derek when a feeling of dread came over her. She didn't understand why though.  
Derek treated her horribly and she wanted nothing more than to leave but she couldn't help feeling like she was really going to miss him.  
What Casey didn't know was at the same time Derek was having very similar feelings to her own.

Well, it's been three months and she FINALLY leaving! She wouldn't leave me alone all summer! I mean, I know she was new here and all but can't she

make some OTHER friends? All I know is that I just want her to go away. I'm counting down the seconds until she leaves, and so is she. It's the only thing she and I agree on, really. I can't wait until she leaves and I can have my life back.

As he thought this a voice popped into his head that said, _"You know you're gonna miss her."_ At that, a ping of emotion in his stomach that he couldn't explain happened. He turned to look at her but she wasn't there.

"Come on Casey it's time to leave. Tell Prince Derek goodbye." King Dennis ordered her daughter.

She turned to look at Derek and instead of saying goodbye with meaning, like she wanted to, she instead said, "Goodbye Prince Derek." There was more spite in those three words than had ever come from her before.

When she said them she felt bad but not bad enough to apologize.

She would never know how much her tone of voice had hurt Derek.

"Bye Princess Perfect," When he said this, his mother gave him a very dirty look and he corrected himself. "Goodbye Princess Casey; hope to see you next summer."

He said sickly sweet while gritting his teeth. He didn't like the fact that deep down he actually meant it.

Well, after they said their goodbyes, Casey and her father claimed into their carriage and road back to their kingdom.

Casey sat there both happy and sad. She wanted to be home so badly and as far away from Derek as possible, but she also wanted nothing more than to see

him again. She didn't know why. She didn't know if she would ever know why.

As Derek stood by his mother watching the carriage leave he felt a sinking feeling.

Why does she have to leave? He thought briefly but push it aside as his mother guided him back inside the castle.

Over the course of the years, Casey and Derek's hate for each other grew, as well as their love, though neither would admit it.

Derek was growing up and so was Casey. You could tell just by looking at her. She has long light brown hair but instead of letting it fall free, she had it pooled back in beautiful purple ribbon.

And she was going through a little bit of an awkward stage. And the last thing she wanted was to deal with more Derek.

Long before Casey turned sixteen, their parents agreed that their plan would work much quicker if they also sent Casey in the winter; by herself. This was when she was thirteen and Derek was fourteen.

When her father told her that she would be spending the Christmas season with Queen Abby and Prince Derek from now on and that he would not be going, she was a bit more than upset.

"Father why? You already make me waste my summer with that jerk and now Christmas, too? I won't go!"

Needless to say Casey did go and, unlike before when she spent most of her time trying to hangout with Derek, she spent most of her time in her room; reading.

This bothered Derek to no end. He liked it when she would follow him around and the fights that would come from it. But with her in her room all the time... They never fought.

He and his friend Ralph where in Derek's playing checkers. Derek didn't seem to be paying much attention to the game and was still winning, like always.

"So... Has she come out of her room yet?" Ralph asked, hoping to catch off guard. It worked.

"No only for dinner. Wait a minute, WHAT? I wasn't..."

Ralph just laughed continued with there game.

No matter what Derek did he couldn't get Casey out of his mind.

Well, it's been a few years and Casey was now fifteen and was rapidly changing. Derek couldn't help but noticed that she had finally grown... assets.

Needless to say, as awkward as she was, she really was becoming a beautiful young lady. Nobody could help but notice that.

The more time she spent at Derek's castle, the more time they started spending together. It all started on a rainy summer day when Ralph was away and Derek had no one to hangout with.

Casey was in the game room reading a new novel, when Derek walked in.

"Hey." Derek said to Casey as he sat down with a deck of cards. Casey just looked up and nodded.

He hated playing by himself, but he had no other choice.

While playing, Derek sighed quite loudly. He wasn't intentionally getting Casey's attention but he did anyway.

"What?" She said annoyed with him, as usual.

"Nothing. You know, not everything is about you." Derek snorted with a smirk.

"Yes, that maybe true but I'm the only other person in here and it would stand to reason that you were trying to get my attention." Casey retorted with a smirk not unlike his own.

His smirk fell and he glared at her for the shear fact that he knew she was right. But that was not going to stop him from denying it.

"Oh, please. You think everything revolves around you. Well, news flash, princess, not everything is about you. Not everything I do is to mess with you." And with that he slouched down in his chair and stared at his cards.

Casey kind of felt bad about the whole thing so she stood up, walked over to him and picked up the card.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Derek demanded as he stared up at her.

"I'm playing cards with you. Do you have a problem with that?"

He bit his tongue, literally, and let her continue.

They went on to play about 10 games of speed, which she won all of.

He didn't understand how she was beating him. No one ever beat him. But one thing that he would never admit to anyone he kind of liked the fact that she was a challenge.

Casey was absolutely loving kicking Derek's butt at cards. She knew he was good so beating him was a huge confidence boost.

This became a usual thing. They did this every afternoon. And it frustrated him to no end. He had no idea how she kept winning. He had to beat her. It was his goal in life.

The end of another summer came and he still hadn't beat her. As she left she felt just like before when she was little. She knew she was going to miss him. Now she was actually looking forward to Christmas now.

And Derek was feeling the exact same way. He couldn't wait to see her at Christmas but knew that he had to act like he was totally dreading it. Thankfully he was a good actor.

Finally, it was Princess Casey's sixteenth birthday. The time where they would decide whether or not to get married.

* * *

**Well, that was chapter 1. I hoped you liked it. PLEASE review, it means the WORLD to me.**


	3. Chapter 2

3. Chapter 2

Casey was pacing around her room in her castle. Today was the biggest day of her life. It was the day that she turned sixteen and decided whether or not she and Derek were to be married.

'_Today's the day, the day that I have to decide my future.' _She said pacing back and forth over and over. '_I have to decide if I love him or not. I know I don't like him. He's SO egotistical and narcissistic and... caring and loving.' _She mused and sat down on her bed.

'_He's so much fun to fight with and I just wish he was like that more of the time. He has those big brown eyes that I could get lost in for days…' _

Then she snaps herself out it. "But I can't marry him!" She said a little too loud.

'_He doesn't love me; why would he!?! Even if he does it's only because I'm beautiful not for any other reason, and I know I don't want that._

" **UGH!**" She again groaned out loud.

'_Why did I have to fall for him? I'm just going to tell everyone that the wedding is off. I'm going to tell everyone I don't love Derek and that's that.'_

'_It's not like I would be breaking his heart. I would be doing both of us a favor. Right? Uh, I don't know.'_

With that she put her head in her hands flung herself onto her bed.

She heard a soft nock on the door; which startled her. She turned around to see who it was.

It was Paul, her father's closest adviser and her confidant.

"Princess Casey? I don't mean to disturb you, but it's time to leave."

Casey just nodded and walked to the carriage. It was the longest walk of her life.

This was the shortest ride of her life. She didn't want to have to make this decision. She knew she was doing the right thing, but she wasn't sure if she would live through it die.

As Derek waited for Casey to arrive his heart was racing.

He kept pacing and walking around sitting and then standing again. He didn't know what was going to happen. He was afraid Casey didn't love or want.

He wanted her **so** much; he thought he would die if she didn't want him. No he didn't think; he knew.

'_What am I going to do? If she says no I'll die. I have to tell her how I feel I need to. I hope and pray she feels the same way. If not I don't know __**what **__I'll do.'_

"**Uh!**" Derek groaned out loud.

Just then a knock came from his door. It was soft but in his current state it still startled him.

"Yes?" Derek said staring at the door. It was one of his mother adviser; Edwin.

"Prince Derek? Your mother told me to get you. Princess Casey and her father have arrived."

Derek's face went pale as he nodded and followed Edwin down the stairs.

He didn't know what was going through his head as he walked down to the meeting hall.

He knew he loved her but he couldn't figure out how to tell.

'_I have to tell her. But what if rejects me? I'll be crushed. I don't know if I'd be able to hide my feelings if that were to happen.'_

Thoughts along these lines kept going over and over in his head.

As she waited for Derek to come down from his room Casey's heart started racing.

Her mind kept going a hundred miles a minute. It was the longest wait of her life.

She knew what she had to do but she didn't was to do it.

What was she suppose to do? Tell him how she feels and be crushed by him rejecting her? No!

She was going to tell that she doesn't love him, that the wedding is never going to happen.

Just then she heard footstep and all her previous thoughts disappeared.

It was Derek standing in front of her.

She had such butterflies in her stomach; she felt like she was going to fly away.

'_I walked through the door and there she was. I couldn't help but smile. She gets more beautiful every time I see her.'_

'_I couldn't believe it. He must be lest a foot taller than when I saw him at Christmas.'_

'_I don't know what to do. He's smiling at me. The look in his eyes is making me melt. I love him so much. How could I tell him I don't?'_

They started walking towards one another. They couldn't explain it but there an invisible force pooling them together.

The closer they got, the bigger Derek's smile grew. He couldn't believe it.

'_I don't know what I'm feeling. I'm kind of afraid to hope. Is this real?' _He thought as he and Casey grew closer.

'_Oh, God please don't let this be a dream. I'm so scared that I'll wake up. His smile is making my heart melt. Please let this last.'_

As they grew closer and closer their worries grew more and more.

Then the moment came when they were face to face only inches away from each other.

Casey looked up at Derek and said, "Is this a dream?" as she said the she was breathing heavy and shallow.

"If it is I don't want it to end." Derek said taking her hand.

They both leaned in and kissed. It only lasted a moment but it was what they both had dreamt of for so long.

"I love you. You're so beautiful." He paused for a long moment.

Then Casey spoke. "What else?"

"What?"

"I said what else. Tell me what you love about me. Please?" She said in a soft endearing voice.

This caught Derek completely caught off guard though.

"What else is there?"

Casey's heart sank. She knew it. She knew that's the only reason he loved her.

She ripped her hands from his and ran to the room that was hers when she was here.

Derek didn't know what just happened.

He loved so much about her that he didn't know what to say. As a result he said the worst thing possible.

'_How could I be so __**stupid!?!**__' _He ran his fingers though his hair.

"I have to fix this."


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody!!!!! Happy 4th of July! It's one of my favorite holidays so rich in history and meaning. But enough about that. This is my next chapter of The Swan Princess. Please read and review! You have no idea how much it means to me. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I am just a fan. =)**

**

* * *

**4. Chapter 3

Casey ran to her room. She threw herself on the bed and cried herself senseless.

'I knew it. I knew it. Why did I let this happen? How could I have let myself fall in love with someone who doesn't really love me?'

She kept asking these questions to herself over and over again.

"Derek why?" She whispered to herself in between sobs.

She heard the door open.

"Casey?" A soft male voice said behind her.

She felt a hand on her back so she turned to see who it was.

"Father." She said softly as she hugged him tightly.

"Casey I'm so sorry." Dennis said consoling her.

"I want to leave. Please, can we just go? I can't stay here any longer."

"Of course, we'll leave right away. Paul? Paul!"

Paul enters and says, "Yes, your highness?"

"We're leaving right away." With that Paul nodded and left.

Derek was pacing back forth; mentally beating himself up. He knew he screwed up and didn't know if he could fix it.

Though he had no clue what he was going to do he started waking to Casey's room.

He heard voices the closer he got. "We're leaving right away." He heard Casey's father say.

Derek's heart stopped he knew it was too late.

'_I'm too late. She's leaving.' _He was trying very hard not to cry. He does **not** cry.

Derek walked down to the meeting hall. He knew that if they were leaving like this that's where they would say goodbyes.

He was trying to ignore the dirty looks his mother was giving him but he couldn't; he knew he deserved them.

Within moments of them standing there Dennis and Casey came into the meeting hall.

"We're leaving." Dennis said addressing queen Abby. "There's no point of staying and it's what Casey wants."

Abby nodded her head in understanding. Hugged her old friend goodbye then turned and hugged Casey.

This whole time Derek kept trying to make eye contact with Casey, but she was trying everything to avoid eye contact with him.

"Case…" Derek said at a whisper so low he thought he hadn't said her name at all; only thought it.

The sound of her name on his lips made her heart break. So she did the only thing she could think of.

She looked away from him and tried to pretend that she hadn't heard him.

Derek knew she had. Without thinking he reached out to her. His hand landed on upper arm.

She looked down at his hand and back up at and pooled away.

The look in her eye made took him aback. He now knew there was no fixing this.

He stood there speechless. He knew this was his entire fault and there was nothing he could be.

"Goodbye Abby." King Dennis said giving his old friends a hug. "We did this best we could. No one can't say we didn't try. Casey now say goodbye to Derek."

"Goodbye." She said without looking at him and this anger and hurt in her voice.

"Goodbye Casey." He said with such an apologetic tone.

She still wouldn't look at him and claimed once again into the carriage and drove away.

As she drove away Derek felt like a part of him was leaving with her. He knew would never be whole again without her.

Every time Casey left Derek's castle she had tried not to look behind her as they pooled away.

This time she couldn't help it. As she watched the distance between her and Derek grow, silent tears made their way down her face.

Once she couldn't see the castle anymore she turned back around and sat down.

She leaned into her father. "What did you want him to say?" Her father asked softly.

"I wanted him to say he loves me for just being me." She put her head on her father's lap and cried the rest of the way home.

Back at the castle; Derek was playing chess with Ralph.

"I can't believe this. You finally have the girl you've been brooding over since you were six and you blow it."

"Dude, can you stop? I know. I've been beating myself up about it since it happened."

"What I don't know is why you haven't gone after her."

"She won't listen to me. I don't think I could make her see that I really do love her."

"Wow. Is the great marksman Prince Derek afraid of what a girl thinks?"

"Shut up!" Derek barked.

Ralph just laughed. He had made his point.

Derek was only angry because Ralph was right. He was afraid of Casey rejecting him, again.

Casey had made it safely back home. She got out of the carriage and ran to her room. She didn't wait for her father or anyone.

For the second time that day Casey once again herself onto a bed, but this time she cried herself to sleep.

Over the next week Casey and Derek spent their all time trying to forget each other. But the more they tried the harder it was to forget.

Casey was on her way to the library near the room where all her father's meetings took place.

As she grew nearer she heard her father's voice. Curiosity got the better of her so she stood by the door and peered through the key hole.

"Would you please get to the real reason why you are here sir?" Her father said clearly ticked at whoever it was.

"My apologies sire." Said a young man no older than 21. Casey thought he was quite handsome but to full of himself.

Which of course reminded her of Derek, but she pushed those thoughts aside and listed further.

"I am here sire, to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage."

Casey's heart stopped. _'I can't marry him. I love Derek, but wait then what's going to happen to this kingdom. If I'm not marring Derek then how will I ever rule?'_

And with that Casey left. She had to think.

Later that day Casey was on the tares outside her bedroom, reading.

She heard a soft knock on her door. Expecting Paul she looked up to see her father standing in the door way.

"Casey? Can we talk?" He said walking over to her.

"Sure. What about?" She said as she put her book away.

"Um, there was this man who came by today his name is Duke Truman. He said he had heard about what happened and wanted to ask me for your hand in marriage. I told him about our custom that it's up to you not me. I told him I would tell you and I would rely the answer."

Casey paused for a long moment, thinking about every possible alternative. She couldn't think of one.

"Tell him no. I know I can't marry Derek, but I won't marry anyone else."

Her father gave her a curious look but then got up and walked out of her room.

She knew she could never love anyone else. She would either be with Derek or no one.

It has been I few days. Her father told her that Duke Truman didn't take the news very well.

He said that they would pay. King Dennis didn't take this threat seriously.

Over the last two weeks Dennis has watched his daughter slowly die from the inside out.

He knew she needed time away. He arranged for her to stay with her best friend young countess Emily.

Dennis informed Casey of this news and she tackled him with a hug.

Casey actually hasn't seen Emily since she was thirteen; when her father and queen Abby started making her and Derek spend Christmas together.

Casey finished packing and was ready to leave.

Her father was going with her. He wasn't staying mind you just going to see her off.

Even though he didn't put much faith in the threats that Duke Truman made; it still made him feel uneasy having Casey travel alone.

The service packed up the carriage and both and her father claimed into the carriage.

Since it would take a few days to get Emily's castle, it was already night time.

There was a terrible rain storm around them. Even so Casey had fallen asleep.

As they went along the carriage bumped and bobbled along the road.

Then suddenly they came to an abrupt alt.

Casey awoke to the sound of her father taking to the driver. Asking him why they had stopped.

"There's a man on the road." The diver told King Dennis.

Dennis turned to Casey and said, "Stay in here I'll take care of this."

Moments later Casey heard men shouting and sword on sword fighting. She stayed in the carriage like her father had told her.

When the noise stopped Casey didn't know whether to stay put or to investigate, but she was never given the chance to make that decision.

All at once she saw a puff of colored smoke blinded her and then everything went black.

* * *

**That was Chapter 3 please tell me what you think. :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews! It makes my day to read them. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. That's the point FANFICTION just thought I'd point that out.**

**Enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

5. Chapter 4

It was sometime after the midnight hour; the rain falling rather hard, thunder and lightning as well.

A lone knight in his armor was running, trying to find a place of refuge; someone to help his king and princess.

He found a castle he knew quite well and banged on the door as loud as he could.

Derek was in the library trying to figure out some way to tell Casey how he feels and her actually believe him.

Out of nowhere he hears a loud bang on the large oak doors at fount of the castle. He ran to investigate.

As Derek reached the meeting hall he saw Edwin open the door and a man dressed as a knight fell in. It was someone Derek knew well.

He was one of King Dennis' men.

As he realized who this knight was Derek's heart froze. Derek ran to this knight he had to know if Casey was alright.

"What happened?" Derek asked with desperation that he did not mean to be there.

The knight was breathing rather but managed to say, "We were attacked." He started breathing heavily once more.

"By who?" Derek asked more frantic then he meant to.

"I don't know. I could him."

"Where's Casey? Is she **alright!?!**" Derek asked again with more force then was needed but the women he loves might be in danger.

"I-I don't know. One moment she w-was th-there and the-the next she was g-gone."

With that Derek wasted no more time. He ran as fast as he could to the stables.

Derek mounted his horse and was off.

He followed the knight's trail, though it was hard with the rain quickly washing it away.

He road as hard and as fast as he could. Only thinking about Casey and what might have happened to her.

Then he came upon an over turned carriage. It was one just like the one he had last seen Casey in.

He jumped off his horse and ran toward the carriage crying, "Casey? Casey!?! **Casey!**" but it was no use. She was gone; there was no sign of her.

Derek heard someone gasp for air. He started searching for the person. He saw a hand sticking out from under the overturned carriage.

Derek ran to the person trying to see who it was. The person's torso was sticking out from under the carriage.

The closer Derek grew to this person the more he realized who this person was.

"King Dennis." He said as he rushed to the king's aid.

"What happened? Where's Casey?"

"He took her. He was to strong, I couldn't stop him. None of us could."

"Who? Where's **Casey!?!**" Derek asked desperately.

"I don't know. I-I…" With that the king took his last breath.

As Derek knelt there trying to decipher everything that King Dennis had said, the men from his mother's court had arrived.

"What happened?" The captain of the guard asked Derek.

"I don't know." He said with true disbelief in his voice.

He was coming to understand that someone had Casey and there was no way of him tracing them.

His true love was out there in danger and he was helpless to do anything.

At that moment his face turned hard and determined. He decided then and there that no matter what he was going to find Casey.

"If it takes me the rest of my life I will find her and bring her back."

Casey woke up with terrible headache; it was also pitch black, where she was.

As she began to stir someone pool, what she assumed was a bag off of her head.

The light consumed her; her eyes almost blinded by it.

"Where am I?" She said disoriented and trying to adjust to the light.

"You are in my castle." A man with a very seductive voice said as he walked around her.

As her eyes adjusted she saw an old and rundown meeting hall. She could tell that it once use to be quite beautiful, but those days were long since gone.

"Who are you?" Casey asked trying to understand what was going on.

"I am the man you are going marry."

"**What?**" Casey shrieked.

"Oh, your father didn't tell you about me? Well, allow me to introduce myself, I am Duke Truman and this is the home of my ancestors."

He said throwing his hand in the as to show he something magnificent.

"Where am I? Where's my father!?!"

"Oh, I believe your father is no longer with us."

At his words Casey immediately felt tears forming; they started to fall down her face. As they did so she closed her eyes and turned her face away from this man.

"Oh, princess don't cry." He said pooling her face to look at him.

"This is supposed to be happy for you. I mean you are to be wed and that's the happiest time in any women's life am I right?"

"I will never marry you. Derek will come for me. He will never let you do this."

"Derek? You mean the man whom you refused to marry? You think after all that he'll want to save you? Come on dear princess, you are quite beautiful but no woman is worth all that."

Casey could feel her blood start to bowel at his words.

"He will come for me. And I will **never** marry you!" With that Truman slapped Casey across the face.

As he rubbed his hand from hitting her he said, "Once I break that spirit you'll be mine and forget all about your precious little Derek."

His voice was so sinister and dark that it made Casey's sink crawled.

'_Derek, come for me. Please. I love you. You're the only one who can save me now.'_

Casey closed her eyes crying silent tears; praying that Derek would find her soon.

It's been three days since Casey went missing and Derek doesn't talk about or think about anything else.

He has nightmares of her; in which, he's trying to save her he can hear her voice calling his name but he can't find her.

He wakes up in a cold sweat and breathing heavily.

"Uh." He grunts as he puts his hand to his face and wipes the sweat from his brow.

"I'll find you Casey. I know you're alive and I'll find you. I have to."

* * *

**Well... What do you think? Please tell me. I love you guys! Until next time, BYE!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Long time no talk. I'm really sorry it took me so long but I'm back now. I've had bad writer's block but I'm trying to get over it and get back into the swing of things. I hope you guys like it. Please read and review. I means more to me then I can say.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Really I'm surprised too.  
**

* * *

6. Chapter 5

In a dungeon of an old castle a young women, about sixteen, was hanging by her wrists in waist deep water.

She was wearing tattered clothing and looked as if she been through hell. Two black eyes and spilt lip seems to have said it all.

As Casey hung there she tried to figure a way out.

'_It's been three days and I'm still stuck down here. I've been waiting for him to come and find me; I can't wait any longer. I have to save myself, somehow?'_

She wanted nothing more than for Derek to save her and to run into his arms. He hugs her back says he loves her over and over again, but she had to be real.

'_Derek's not coming for me. I have to do this myself. I can't wait around for someone who'll never come.'_

She blinked back tears as these thoughts ran through her head.

Casey took a deep breath and tried as hard as she could to push all of those thoughts and feelings aside. She knew she had to get out of here and sitting there thinking about Derek wasn't going to help in the slightest.

Casey was never the 'damsel in distress' type and she wasn't going start now.

As Casey hung there, trying to figure her way out of this mess she saw a girl or women, Casey couldn't really tell, walked in.

Casey tried to talk to her.

"You're very pretty." Casey said in the most endearing tone; trying to get this girl to open up.

The women stop and dipped her head down but said, "Thank you."

Casey could tell this was in fact someone much older then she looked, now that this person had come closer.

This women was shorter then Casey herself, but then more Casey looked she knew was in fact older. She was most likely in her mid thirties but young for her age and quite beautiful. She was wearing rags and her hair was a mess; most likely because Truman wouldn't allow her anything else.

"What's your name?" Casey said again using that same tone in hopes she'll be able this women to open up.

"It doesn't matter." Casey said as she came closer with the tray of food.

Casey watched her as she walked across a ledge and placed the tray down. She reached into her robe of rags and pulled out a set of keys.

She unlocked the shackle that was around Casey right wrist.

"It matters to me." Casey said as she feed herself with her free hand.

"You still haven't told me your name." Casey was trying hard not to seem pushy but really had no other chose. She saw this unknown woman as her only means of escape.

"It's Lizzie. I liked to be called Lizzie." She said trying not to look Casey in the eyes.

"That's a pretty name." Casey said sweetly; then pausing to figure her next move.

"So… How did you end up here?" Casey asked and immediately seeing it was the total wrong thing to say.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have…"

"No, it's ok." Lizzie said putting the plate of food down.

"Truman is my brother." Casey was completely shocked, but stayed quite as she waited for Lizzie to continue.

"We use to be so close; Truman and I." Lizzie said with a far off tone. "When we were young I was like a second mother to him. Then when our parents died about ten years ago he became a completely different person. Someone I don't know anymore."

It sounded to Casey as though they would still be that close if it wasn't for such a horrible tragedy. Though Casey knew she couldn't think about that; she needed to focus on the fact that they were close no longer.

"Oh, I lost my mom too." She thought this way she could have an in with Lizzie.

Lizzie sighed, realizing she had said too much. She knew Truman wouldn't have liked it and she didn't want to see what happen if he found out.

Lizzie looked at the tray of food seeing it was empty. She took Casey's had and shackled it back to the cold dungeon wall.

Casey watched once again as Lizzie stood up, pick up the tray and walked out of the dungeon.

In a castle a ways off; a prince about nineteen was lying in his bed staring at the sealing.

Derek hasn't slept since Casey went missing.

'_I know you're alive Case. I can feel it. Don't give up Casey; please don't give up. I'll find you; I promise.'_

Derek turned on his side trying to sleep as best he could. When he finally found sleep all he could do was dream of Casey.

He could hear her; she was calling his name. 'Derek! Derek help! **Please?**'

He could hear her cries like she was right next to him but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't save her.

Derek shot out of bed. His hair was stuck to his forehead and he was breathing quite shallow. He ran his fingers through his hair then put his head in his hands. Trying to get that horrible nightmare out of his head but was unsuccessful.

"Casey, I will find you. I promise." Derek said with true determination; though he spoke these words loud enough for only himself to hear.

Derek wasn't sure if he said this as a promise to Casey or himself. He still hasn't forgiven himself for what happened. He couldn't help but think this was all his fault; if he had only told her how he truly felt maybe things would be different.

Though he knew he couldn't think about that at the moment. All that mattered was finding Casey, no matter what.

Casey found it hard to sleep. Not only for the fact she was hanging on a wall by her wrists, but every time she would even close her eyes she saw Derek.

It was like a knife in her heart. She knew he didn't mean what he said but in the back of her head there was this voice say the opposite.

The more she hung there alone the more she stared to listen to that voice saying, _'Derek never really loved you. All he loved was your beauty nothing more. So why are you crying about someone who never even loved you?'_

Again she knew it was untrue but the more quite it became the more she couldn't drown the voice out.

As the voice grew louder and louder Casey couldn't hold her tears in anymore. They were tears mix with both sadness and anger. The emotion of everything that has happened to her up till that moment in time over took her. She couldn't hold back nor would she have wanted to.

She felt a right to cry; she needed to get all the emotion out. If she was going to get herself out of the mess she needed to release everything she was holding on to.

After about an hour of crying she finally ran out of tears.

She took a deep breath; breathing out all of her emotions out. And with that she started to devise a plan of escape.

* * *

**Well? What do you think? Please review! =)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I am SO sorry for the long update a again but my life has been REALLY crazy and it's only about to get worse. But I thought you'd waited long enough. I hope you like it. PLEASE read and review. It just might make me update date sooner.**

**Disclaimer: I, once again do not own anything. Never have never will. Wow, that's really sad if you think about it.  
**

* * *

7. Chapter 6

The next day Derek started searching for Casey like never before.

His diligence came from this driving force inside him; he had to find her. He couldn't stop until he knew she was safe.

His best friend Ralph was with him trying to help, unsuccessfully though.

Derek was now truly obsessed. If he hadn't been before he was defiantly now.

She consumed him. She took up all his time. Every thought, every moment of his life was centered on finding her.

He couldn't do or think about anything else. He knew this was his fault and if anything ever happened to her he couldn't live with himself.

He had been riding through the forest for about five hours; Ralph by side, trying to keep Derek from doing something rash and stupid.

"Derek you need to stop. You've been going for like five hour. You need to rest; you can't help her if you're dead, man."

Derek knew Ralph was right; though he wasn't going to admit it.

Derek sighed nodded. He dismounted his horse and took out water for himself to drink.

While doing so he still couldn't help but have this sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He couldn't help but think about what might be happening to Casey.

'_Is she lost? Is she being held captive? Or worse is she…?'_

He couldn't even bring himself to think it. He knew she was alive and if he even entertained the idea of her possible death he was afraid he might start to believe it.

After about twenty minutes of rest he was off once again to find his love. She was his heart and he couldn't live without her. He just prayed that she hadn't given up hope.

"Hold on Case, hold on." He mumbled under his breath.

Casey has spent her time getting closer to Lizzie, Truman's sister.

Casey saw her as the only means of escape and the closer they became the more Casey was sure of it.

Casey has been plotting her escape and now it was time to implement it.

The plan was to talk Lizzie into setting her free. The more time that past she knew Lizzie would betray Truman in a heartbeat if she had the chance.

The previous night Casey had overheard Lizzie and Truman talking.

Casey heard them say something about Truman leaving and not coming back for three days.

Casey knew this was her chance; if she didn't acted now she'd never be able get free.

The night came when Casey knew Truman would be away. She had to act fast.

She heard steps and the door unlock above her. She looked up and saw Lizzie come down the walkway with the usual tray of food.

Casey eyed her the whole way down. She watched Lizzie's every move and the whole time think of what to say.

As Lizzie reached over to unlock Casey's chains Lizzie began to speak, "We have to move fast."

She said in a hushed tone like she was worried the walls would hear her.

This action took Casey by total surprise.

"What?" Casey said after she had lifted herself onto the league where Lizzie kneeling.

"Come on. We need to get out of here. I've been waiting for the right time to finally runaway from my brother and I never could until now."

Casey didn't wait for the rest of the story she grabbed Lizzie's hand and they were off.

"Where is the food? We need to stock up. There's no telling how long we'll be running."

"Oh right you don't know." Lizzie said a calm tone.

"What?" Casey said looking at Lizzie like she was crazy.

"We're only on the other side of the river from queen Abby's castle. But the reason they have not found you yet is because we're underground. No one knows it excites so we've stay secrete until now of course."

Casey put the food she had been trying to take.

The two girls started running down a hall way.

"This way!" Lizzie cried pointing to the left.

They ran as fast as they could, wasting no time. That is until they came to what seemed to be a dead end.

Casey was confused and began to worry that this was all a setup.

Then she noticed Lizzie running her hand over the wall as if searching for something.

"There it is." Lizzie said. Casey heard a loud clicking sound and then the whole wall began to move.

Casey was standing to Lizzie's left as she watched the giant wall slowly disappear.

Casey was in awe, but before she could say anything she felt herself be pulled by her right wrist.

She searched for the source seeing her accomplices pulling her toward something. Casey quickly took to running.

After what seemed like hours to Casey, Lizzie stopped running and Casey followed suit.

It was another dead end but this time Casey didn't panic. She watched as Lizzie once again made the wall slowly move into nothingness.

It once again reviled a long tunnel but this was different. There was a small light at the end.

They slowly made their way up the tunnel. The closer they came to the light Casey realized it was the moon it was full.

As the realization of where she was started to sink in she began to run.

Tears started to form in her eyes. Not of sadness mind you but of hope and fear that this might all be a dream.

She ran faster and fast and once she thought she couldn't take one more step she felt something soft and cool on her bare feet.

She looked towards the ground and she saw grass. As first she was slightly confused but then she realized this wasn't a dream.

When realizing this she looked all around her. She saw giant oak trees and beautiful clear glass lake all of which eliminated by a full moon.

Casey's breath was caught in her chest as she took everything in.

She felt someone grab her arm and say, "We must go. We can't waste time."

She followed Lizzie into the dark forest, their only light being the moon itself.

Slowly the light of the moon began to fade. Casey could hear thunder and see lightning in the distance.

As it began to rain Casey and Lizzie tried to find shelter but were unsuccessful.

The rain came down harder and harder. The two tried to keep going they would slip and fall but all the while helping one another. They were each other's strength.

Derek and Ralph had once again spent a whole day and evening searching every nook and cranny for Casey.

They were now on their way back to the castle for Derek knew that he could not find her if he died in the process.

It had begun to rain. Thunder and lightning filled the sky.

They were riding back slowly through the forest when they saw lightning strike a tree. It instantly caught fire causing the trees around it to catch on fire.

As Derek got closer he heard a loud shrill scream. He knew that scream.

"Casey! **Casey! Where are you?" **Derek yelled running around trying to find her.

"Derek! I'm here! Can you hear me?" As she said these words Casey could hardly believe she Derek's voice at all. She heard it so often in her dreams she wasn't she if it was real or not.

As Derek search for Casey he heard a loud cracking sound from what seemed like a tree and then a scream.

"**Casey!"**

**

* * *

I know I'm totally evil. Please read and review. I want to know what y'all think. It really dose help me get motivated. Love y'all!  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! I'm sorry for the late update once again but I've just been so busy and I've been battling being sick. With that being side I wanted to say I love you all SO much. You reviews make my day. Please review it really does make it easier to right when I know people care.**

**I make no promises about my updating but I want to let you know I do plan on finishing the FF. I will not just leave the FF out to dry, on that I can't grantee I just don't know ehn the updates will come. But they WILL come.**

**Disclaimer: I don't now nor will I ever own any of this.  
**

* * *

8. Chapter 7

After yelling her name Derek ran in the direction of the scream he knew so well. As he reached the edge of the forest a giant fiery branch fell from the sky. Derek shelled his eyes from the sparks that shot out from the branch on impacted.

Derek tried to see through the fire but couldn't so he screamed her name another time, "**Casey!**"

But this time there was no answer. It was like time slowed for Derek waiting to hear her voice again. Hoping for some sign that he… Again he couldn't bring himself to even think it.

"Help!" Came a voice from beyond the fire that Derek didn't know.

"Help!" There it was again. It came from Derek's left beyond the fire. Derek quickly made his way around the fiery trees.

"**Ca-" **Derek was about to scream her name once again but that's when he saw a woman, unknown to Derek, clothed in tattered rags. She was kneeling by someone who was pinned under a fallen branch.

Derek ran to them with Ralph close behind.

Once Derek was almost upon them he slid to the side of the person under the branch.

"Casey." He said gently picking her head up with his right hand.

Ralph realized what was going on and ran over to the branch trying to lift it up with no success.

"Here, I'll pull her out while you guys lift the branch." The unknown woman said to Derek.

Derek hesitated for a moment but agreed realizing it was the only way with the fire spreading rapidly there was no time to waist.

Derek quickly switched positions with the woman and ran toward the left end of the branch.

Ralph counted off, "1 2 3!" As he said three they both, in one accord, lifted the branch off of Casey.

They walked it back a few feet and placed it down. As the branch left his hands Derek runs back to Casey's side.

"We have to get her out of here!" Derek said the woman. As the woman was about to respond a sudden sound of horses naahing took their attention.

It was Ralph with the horses; he dismounted to helped Derek place Casey securely on Derek's horse.

Derek was finally on his horse and looked beside him to see Ralph and the unnamed woman on the other horse.

Derek made eye contacted with Ralph asking him wordlessly if they were ready. Ralph responded with a single nod and they were off.

They raced at high speeds through the forest trying to make it out of the fire.

Flying faster and faster they were almost to the edge of the fiery part of the wood when another branch fell down right in their path. Though Derek didn't let that stop him, he leaned forward and rode his horse harder and jumped right over the fiery loge.

He had to get her back to the castle. He knew the longer they were out there the more of a chance he had of losing her and couldn't let that happen again.

He kept riding harder and faster, wholly consumed with the urgency of Casey.

After what seemed like hours to Derek they finally cleared the forest and the castle was in sight, though still a long ways off.

When Derek saw the castle, instantly he drove his horse even harder than before. When Ralph saw this he tried his hardest to keep up even though Derek was one of the best riders in the world and is almost impossible to catch.

Derek eyes never left his target, except once when he would look down and see Casey's motionless face. This sight hurt him greatly tears tried to make it through but he suppressed them away and pushed all thought away, other than his destination.

Finally after what seemed like days to Derek and the other two, they made it to the castle courtyard.

As they approached the head of the castle guard came running to meet them.

Derek dismounted then picked Casey up of the horse holding her bridle style saying, "She needs a doctor. Find one, **now!**"

The guard only responded with a nod and was off to find a doctor.

Derek carried her in side.

"Derek! Where have you been? It's-" His mother, Abby said until she saw her son with a young girl in his arms.

"Oh my God! What's happened?" Derek didn't respond, he just headed straight to Casey's room.

While walking away he could hear Ralph's voice recapping the whole event to his mother.

As Derek walked down the long hallway all he could do was pray.

'_God, please don't take her away. I can't live without her. Please don't let that happen. God, please!'_

He reached her room and walked in, placing her on the bed then kneeling beside her. He gently took her hand in his and softly moved her hair off her face. It was at this moment he saw two black eyes. At the sight of this anger and rage filled him.

He sigh; it was filled with everything he had been feeling since the last time he saw Casey. Angry, sadness, regret, feeling like this was all his fault.

"Casey," Derek said softly placing a gentle hand on her right check. "can you hear me?" When these words left him he couldn't the tears back any longer.

"I'm so sorry, Case. This is all my fault." At that very moment the room became filled with people.

As Derek looked around he saw his mother, Ralph, the women whose name he did not know and a man he assumed was the doctor.

Derek was still kneeling by Casey's bedside when Abby came and took his arm gently saying, "Come on son, we need to leave her and the doctor alone. Come."

Derek very reluctantly agreed. He waited outside the door forever pacing back and forth, his body never resting for a moment. He couldn't rest until he knew she was alright.

After what seemed like an eternity the doctor finally came out of the room.

"Is she ok? Can I see her?" Derek said almost trying to look passed the doctor to see for himself.

The doctor placed a firm hand on Derek's chest to stop him and said, "Well, she's awake now but I'm afraid something has happened. She cannot remember anything of her life. She doesn't even know her own name."

Derek's worst nightmare has come true.

"No! I don't believe you." He said with complete discontent.

Derek pushed passed the doctor and slowly walked into the room where his beloved was.

As the door opened he saw her sitting up and looking around as if she had no idea where she was and why she was there.

"Casey?" Derek side in the softest tone he could.

She snapped out of her gaze around the room and looked at Derek with questioning and scared eyes.

He could tell that she was very frightened of him and had no idea who he was.

He grew closer to her never losing eye contact. The closer he got the more it seemed Casey moved away. She was cowering away ever so slightly but just enough to make Derek feel as if he was dying inside. Derek sat on the side of Casey's bed.

"It's me Case. It's Derek." He said reaching out a hand and placing it on her own. Though when they touched she immediately pulled away.

"I don't know you. Where am I? I want know what's going on!"

As these words left Casey mouth, Derek's world shattered into a million pieces. He thought he was going to make everything right again. That he would find Casey and they would have the ending they were meant to have, but all that had changed now. Derek's heart was at this moment, truly broken.

* * *

**Well, that's it for the chapter. PLEASE review! =D**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey! Once again I am very sorry for the long update. I hope you like this next chapter of The Swan Princess.**

**Oh, guys. I can't believe I'm doing this but I am not going to update until I get at least 5 reviews. Please review. It mean everything to me as a writer. Even if it's constructive criticism. It helps me know people are actually reading my FF. I love you guys! I hope your not mad.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! Duh!  
**

* * *

9. Chapter 8

As Derek left Casey room for his own, all the energy drained completely, from his body. His eyes were voided of all emotion, they were dead. He felt as if he were dying from the inside out.

Derek made his way to his room as if without thinking of his actions. He was just going through the motions.

When inside his room he changed his cloths and claimed into bed, again doing all this without thinking.

As he lied there, his eyes were wide with numbness and his mind was tired. Nothing seemed to matter anymore or make sense.

After a moment of this agony sleep finally set in. It over took him in a wave of claim.

In this sleep he saw his whole life. Starting with the moment Casey walked into his life.

He watched as an unseen third party. They couldn't see nor hear him though he could do both.

He saw all the times they fought. When they use to play cards and she would always win and he would sulk in a corner.

As he watched this unfold it was a refreshing experience and he couldn't help but smile to himself. It reminded him of why he loved her so much and what he had been fighting for.

Then it came to the last time he saw Casey before she disappeared. It was the day of Casey 16th birthday; the day that Derek made the biggest mistake of his life.

It was all there from the moment Derek walked into the meeting hall to the moment of Casey's question to which he gave the worse possible answer.

Derek stood beside the dream Derek yelling at him. Telling him to go after her, stop her, talk to her anything but he did nothing.

But the Derek in dream couldn't hear any of it; he only stood there a look of complete shock of what had just transpired.

When Derek realized this he turned his head and watched as Casey left their view. As she disappeared out of his sight this dream world of memories melted away into a sea of blackness.

Derek's eyes flew open and he sat up in bed, breathing heavily from the whole event that had just transpired in his dream world.

Derek groaned as he put his head in his hands.

'_I can't let that happen again. I won't lose her, I can't.' _He thought as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Then all at once the realization of the true meaning of his dream washed over him. _'Maybe this is the way that I can make everything right again. I can be the person I should been all along. I am going to be there for her and show her how I truly feel. I know she doesn't remember me, but I'm going to do something I never did when she had her memory, be there for her.'_

At once he took to his feet looked out the big window to his right and realizing it was in fact morning. He rushed over to his dresser and hastily changed his cloths. Then rushed to his washing bowl and pitcher, he scrubbed his face and hands as well as he could. Then he combed his hair as well.

Once finished he looked at himself in the mirror one last time before dashing out door and down the hall toward Casey's room.

As he reached her room he saw Edwin carrying a tray of food with all of Casey's favorites on it.

Derek quickened his steps and rushed over to Edwin and said, "I'll take that." Then stylishly grabbed the tray from Edwin's hands and rushed away before Edwin could respond.

Derek walked over to Casey's door and pause briefly, mentally preparing himself for what his very near future would in tale.

Derek took a deep breath mustering up all the courage he could he nodded at the two guards that were stationed there to open the door. As the door opened it revealed the room where a very unsure and frightened Casey was residing.

The door closed quietly behind Derek as he walked further in the room, toward the bed on which Casey sat with her eyes glued to him.

Derek saw Casey's unwavering stare on him as he sat down on the side of her bed.

"Hi, I'm Derek." He said in the softest most endearing tone he could muster, also giving her a worm and claiming smile.

After a moment Derek realized her gaze was no longer on him, it was on the tray of food he was holding.

"Oh, are you hungry?" She nodded warily so Derek handed her the tray carefully, his eyes watching her the whole time.

As she ate he watched her, like his eyes were hungry just for the real sight of her. Seeing her in his dreams was nothing like the real thing. Though Derek couldn't help but feel disappointed. She was there yes, but not really. He could see her smile again though she would never remember all the times she made him smile.

All these thoughts reeled through Derek's head as he sat watching her eat.

As Casey reached for her glass of juice Derek saw something he hadn't the previously. There were clear shackle marks on Casey's wrist. They were bad enough to send a sick feeling to Derek's stomach. After see this he started studying her further. Taking a closer look at Casey's face he saw the two black eyes he had seen the previous night, but also seeing things that he hadn't. There was a cut on her right temple and hand prints around her throat as if she was chocked at one point.

This pained Derek so greatly he had to avert his eyes from her and breathe deeply.

"Is everything alright?" A very familiar voice said in a not so familiar tone.

He felt a hand take his which snapped Derek out of his thoughts. He first looked at his hand then at the person holding it. Their eyes locked and for a moment Derek forgot everything. That only lasted a moment though and he snapped himself out of it.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking of someone." Derek instantly regretted saying it. He didn't want Casey to find out it was her he was thinking of. He didn't want her to agenize over the fact that she couldn't remember him or what they meant to each other.

Casey tilted and asked, "Who?"

"Well, I don't want to bother you with it, but it's someone I love and I don't know if I'll ever see her again." As he said this his voice seemed to grow further away as if he was disappearing into his past.

"Oh, that's sad." Casey said frowning her entire face and looking away from Derek briefly. Then she turned back to Derek and said, "Hey, if you ever want to talk I'd be happy to listen."

After she said this she gave Derek one of her beautiful smiles, though this one wasn't just on her lips but also in her eyes. Derek believed that this very smile is one of the many reasons he fell in love with her. Derek felt as if he was breathing for the first time in his life. It was like the life that was drained from his body the night before was restored tenfold.

"I would like that." He said with a nodded and a simple smile.

Realizing that every scrap of food on her tray was gone Derek asked, "Oh are you done?"

She nodded a yes for her answer, and Derek carefully took the tray from her as if any sudden movement and Casey would break into a thousand pieces.

Derek stood up about to leave but turned around. "I think I should warn you about something. My mother should be in here as soon as leave with all her servants. But don't let them scare you they'll take good care of you. Also my mother will ask you to tea just say yes. She won't give up until you say yes anyway." He said this trying his hardest not to put her on edge or scared at all.

Derek was going to leave but turned back around once more. "Also after your tea with my mother I was wondering if you would like to take a walk with me around the castle grounds. There's this place that I know you love." He couldn't believe he just said that. He mentally assaulted himself for it while awaiting her answer.

Casey saw the regret on this unknown guy's face named Derek. She couldn't help but feel bad for him and her desire to get out of this room was also over whelming.

"That sounds nice. I'd love to."

His face lit from the inside out and for some unknown reason to Casey this gave her a strange fluttery feeling in her stomach.

"Great. See you then." With that Derek left the room.

Casey was felt there only with her thoughts of this guy named Derek.

'_He seems really nice, a little weird but nice. I guess it must be hard to see someone you care about not know who you are. I wish I knew what was going on. I don't even know how I lost my memory.'_

She reached up to brush a hard away from her face and saw her wrist with circular burses that she hadn't seen before.

Alarmed at this she got up and rushed to the mirror to examine herself further.

When she reached the mirror she saw what everyone else was seeing when they looked at her, the two horrible and painful looking black eyes.

She ran her hand over them wincing at the pain not realizing they would hurt. She quickly moved her hair out of her face trying to see anything else she missed. By pushing her hair back she saw what Derek had seen, the cut on her right temple and something weird near her face. Casey shifted in the light, trying to figure out what the thing near her face was. The light hit it and she still wasn't sure so in curiosity ran her fingers softly over it though still wincing slightly.

She sighed heavily hand stood there staring for only a moment when all the sudden the room was filled with more unfamiliar faces. They swarmed around; they inspected her as she had.

Casey's mind was reeling with all these people around her. She was looking from this unknown face to that one and back and forth.

Then someone clapped their hands loudly and they servants immediately stopped and cleared the way for a woman, of whom Casey did not know.

This woman walked forward taking Casey's hands. She wasn't sure but it seemed to Casey that there were slight tears in this woman's eyes.

"Hello Casey. I'm queen Abby, Derek's mother." Abby said pulling Casey into a hug.

'_Derek's a prince? I'm totally confused. How do I know these people? Garrr! I can't remember anything. I feel like crying.'_

But what Casey didn't realize was she actually was crying. She knew these people knew her and loved her. She could feel their love for her every time she spoke to one of them. So why couldn't she remember any of them or anything of her life?

"Oh sweetheart, are you alright?" Queen Abby said pulling Casey into a hug.

Casey shook her head and said, "No. I don't remember anything. Why am I here? How do I know any of you?"

Turning to the servants Abby told them to leave her and Casey alone. She turned back to Casey and said, "Casey, let's sit and I'll tell you what you need to know."

The two walked over to a pair on chairs by the large book case in the room.

"Ok, I'll start from the beginning. I and my husband king George were the best friends with your mother, Queen Nora and father, King Dennis. But my husband died when Derek was only two and the following year you were born and your mother died shortly after. You and your father would spend every summer here. Then about a month ago you and your father were going to visit a friend of yours and you were attacked. Your father was killed and you were nowhere to be found. We've been looking for you for three weeks. Derek was the most diligent about finding you. If it wasn't for him I don't know if we would have found you."

"How did I lose my memory?"

"Well, when Derek found you, you were laying under a giant fallen tree branch knocked unconscious. The woman who said she helped you escape told us you were fine before that. That's really all I can tell you dear."

Though that was a lie it wasn't a total lie. The doctor told them not to tell Casey too much about her past. That it would be much better for Casey if she found out when her memory returned.

"All that happened to me?" Casey blinked her eyes over and over again as if this were the only way to retrieve her lost memories, though needless to say unsuccessfully.

"Yes, I wish I could tell you more." Abby said trying to be there for Casey though completely unsure of to do that.

"Hey, I know what will get you mind off this. How about some pampering and then you and me out on the terrace drinking tea? I know how much you love the outdoors."

Casey smiled at the thought of finally getting out of this room. She nodded her head yes and Abby left to retrieve the servants so they could resume their work.

* * *

**Ok guys. That's it for this chapter. PLEASE review! They really help me write faster. Love y'all!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello once again my FF friends! You have NO idea how bad I have been suffering from writer's block. It's been driving me CRAZY! But I am starting to recover and this is the result of my recovery. Lol. I didn't get the 5 reviews I asked for but that's ok. I decided to update anyways. I hope you guys like and PLEASE review. I don't need much just tell me what you liked about the chapter and say "update soon!" haha.**

**Spoiler Alert: I don't own ANYTHING! I can hear the shock in your voices. I can't believe it either. -sarcasm-  
**

* * *

10. Chapter 9

Derek carefully guided Casey around the castle grounds just like he had promised.

As they walked together he told her funny little stories about each places, but of course leaving her out of them. He told her it was the other girl he was talking about.

This confused Casey though. "Derek, can I ask you something?" Casey said turning to Derek. He nodded a yes so she continued. "I was wondering, if I spent all my summers here with you and your mother how come you haven't told me any stories about me?"

This was a question Derek wasn't expecting. He also was unsure of what to say shown by his silent.

Realizing she had caught him off guard Casey said, "I was just wondering about myself. Like what is my favorite thing to do? It might help me remember."

This seemed to make a lot of sense to Derek. He thought for a short moment and smile spread across his face. He knew the answer to her question.

Derek's smile had grown even bigger when he turned to Casey and said, "Ah, that's an easy question. You love to read more than anything. You read whenever you can. Here." He took her by the hand and led her back to the castle and up to a room which Casey didn't ever remember seeing before.

"This was your favorite place in whole world." Derek opened the door and reviled a room filled from floor to ceiling of books; they were ever where.

She watched as Derek made his way quickly to a table gabbed a book off of it and returned at the same pace.

When he reached Casey he held out the book to her.

"Here, this is your favorite book. I know you've read at least ten times maybe even more."

Casey looked at it curiously. It was a dark green color with gold lettering. It read: True Love.

"This looks familiar." Casey said in a quiet concentrated voice. Derek couldn't help but feel a surge of hope go through his entire body at her words.

He watched as she clutched to herself and walked over to a chair at the far end of the room.

As Casey began reading; the words filled her head. They brought a wonderfully worm and familiar feeling. Though she still couldn't remember anything she was starting to feel like home.

As Derek watched her read it all felt like before. She was in her spot reading her favorite book in her favorite place in the world. He had his Casey back for a moment, but it was only a moment so he decided it was best to leave and let her be.

Casey looked up from her book in what may have been hours later, Casey wasn't sure. Realizing she was hungry she walked out of the room with all the books.

In the hall she realized that she had no idea where the kitchen was. That's when she saw a man coming toward her.

"Princess Casey, are you lost?" The man asked Casey. She nodded and said, "Yes. I was looking for the kitchen where might I find it?"

"Well, actually queen Abby sent me to come and find you because dinner is served."

"Oh ok." Casey said and this unknown man led her to the dining room.

"Oh Casey, there you are." Queen Abby said as Casey approached the long table that she was sitting at.

Casey smiled and looked at the others at the table. Derek and a guy Casey didn't know on one side of the long table and queen Abby was sitting at the head.

The man that had found Casey and brought her here led her to her seat. He pulled out her chair and Casey nodded in thanks.

The man then turned to queen Abby, "Is there anything else you'll be needing?"

"No thank you Edwin. That will be all." He smiled and nodded respectfully and left.

Abby then turned to Casey saying, "I hope you're hungry dear. We're having all of your favorites."

As Abby finished her sentience men and women dressed in black and white came into the room, from where Casey didn't know. Some of them carried covered trays while others pushed carts of the same.

Dinner went by slowly for Casey and Derek. Queen Abby introduced the young man sitting next to Derek. She said his name was Ralph and Casey nodded and smiled briefly. She had remember him from a few of Derek's stories from earlier that day.

Derek was sitting directly across from Casey. He tried his hardest not star at her but he couldn't help it. It felt like old times. When life wasn't crazy and they _'hated'_ each other and everything was as it should be. Though Derek knew in his heart it wasn't the same.

She had no idea what she meant to any of them, let alone him or even how much they meant to her. His heart ached knowing that this must be tearing her up inside.

Casey was staring at her plate of food trying to remember what it all was. Though she failed and decided just eat it and see if she really liked it.

As the food was about to reach her mouth she slowly closed her eyes and breathed a deep sigh. Then she opened her mouth placed the food in her month.

It again felt like home. The flavors and textures over took her and all she could do was say, "Mmm." out of pure enjoyment.

When she opened her eyes she saw Derek with a smirk on his face watching her. She didn't know why but she really wanted to either slap that smirk of his face or kiss it off.

In her indecisiveness she gritted her teeth and went back to eating.

After everyone was done eating Abby invited them all to sit in the study and talk for awhile. But feeling a bit overwhelmed and wanting a little time for herself Casey declined and said she was tired.

This worried Derek somewhat and he offered to walk Casey back to her room.

"That would be nice. Thank you." She said in a soft and sweet voice giving him a brief smile.

Derek walked over to Casey and opened the door for her. She stepped through and waited for him to follow.

He closed the door behind them and she took his arm.

"Thank you again. This is really nice of you Derek."

"There's nothing I'd rather do." He said instantly regretting it and chastised himself for.

'_What were you thinking? How could you say that? First off it was lame, second it was the total wrong thing to say and third you can't slip up like that!'_

Casey blinked her eyes in slight shock at Derek's response, but after a moment she smiled and they continued in silents. That is until they reached Casey's door.

Once there, Casey who had been walking aside Derek now stood in front of him.

There was a slight awkwardness between the two but that lasted only a moment before Derek broke it.

"Well, I guess good night." He said this with a hint of sadness in his voice. Like he was afraid when he woke up she wouldn't be there.

Casey, also a little saddened at Derek's previous statement said, "Yeah, good night." She slowly turned to her door and slightly then paused. All at once she turned around threw her arms around Derek's neck. He was initially surprised at her actions, but recovered almost immediately and returned it with such need. He had dream longed for her touch for so long. It was like his world was finally complete.

This only lasted a few seconds when Casey ended it by pulling away. Derek reluctantly released her and sighed once again.

"What was that for?" Derek said trying to be as nice he could and not off putting.

Casey who had been staring at her shoes looked up and said, "Well, you've been so nice to me today and I just wanted to thank you."

Derek smiled from pure joy at this and said, "Oh, well you're welcome."

Casey returned his smile and nodded then opened her door as before and disappeared inside.

Derek couldn't help but smile like crazy as he turned on his heal and walked back the study where his mother and best friend where waiting.

One the other side of the door a young woman was leaning against a large oak door with both her hands clutched together over her chest; she deeply out of true elation.

Then something occurred to her. _'I think I'm falling for Derek, but I can't fall for him. He loves someone else. Oh no I can't believe this is happening. I'm falling for someone who will never love back. This is horrible.'_

As she walked over to her to her wardrobe she put her head in her hands, while shedding a few tears.

She changed cloths and looked in the mirror. Her hair was a mess and she wanted to fix it so she started looking through drawer for a brush or something.

She had gone through a few drawers before coming across something that caught her eye. It was a dark brown book Casey's name of the front of it in beautiful gold lettering.

In her curiosity she picked up the book. She wanted to read it but wasn't sure if she should. Then she realized if it had her name on it she should be allowed to read it.

She walked over to her bed and climbed in with the book in hand. In this book there was a bright crimson book mark. She decided to read the page that was marked.

_Why is father making me come here? I mean its bad enough I have to see him in the summer now Christmas too? I guess it's a last minute effort to get us to fall in love, but the problem is I already have he hasn't._

_I love him so much it hurts to look at him. I know I'm not the prettiest girl in the world but I love him. Why doesn't he feel the same way? I want to tell him how I feel but I don't want to get hurt. I know if I did he'd laugh in my face. I haven't told anyone who I feel about him. I wish I could but I know it'll get back my father then queen Abby and then Derek._

_I still can't believe after all these years of our parents trying force us together has finally worked well at least on me. But now that I think about it not really it was just spending time with him. I mean seeing him at Christmas time is so much more different then the summer. He nicer and actually talks to me like a person and not like a leper._

This completely confused Casey. What was this talking about this couldn't be true could it?

She wanted to understand what was going on so she turned the page to the beginning. And for the rest of the night she read; it was page after page very similar to what she had first read.

It was well into the night when she was finished. She placed to book on the nightstand next to her bed and blew out her candle.

'_Is it really true? Am I the girl Derek had been talking about? And if so, why did he lie to me?'_

These questions haunted Casey as sleep over took her.

* * *

**Well, that's all for the chapter. PLEASE review and keep reading. I hoped you liked it. =)**


	11. Author's Note

Hey guys. I wanted to give y'all a heads up. I am going to be taking a little brake from writing my stories. I can't tell you how long that might be but I promise you it won't be forever.

I also wanted to clarify that I am co-writing a few stories which I will continue to work on. This brake is for me and me alone. I won't make my friends suffer. Lol. The stories I will continue to write burring this semi break are iDidn't Know It Was You with MimiSeddieFan6, A New Beginning with mell-bellz-luvz-u and another one that has not yet been publish with my friend manic221. It's an iCarly one so you iCarly fans should be happy.

I said all of this to say that this means the ones I will be putting on hold for a little while are The Swan Princess and Moving Forward.

Again this isn't forever just for now. I really can't say when I'll be coming back to them but I will say that I am coming back. So DON'T worry. I hope you all understand and aren't too mad I just need this time to clear my head and get to where I need to be.

Oh and PS i will be deleting this from these stories when I put up a new chapter. i just thought I'd mention that. :)

I love y'all,

Bridget


	12. Alert

Hey guys it's me again. Long time no update. I'm sorry but I will NOT be continuing Moving Forward. I have lost all inspiration and I'm just not feeling it anymore. I think I'll just delete it cause I know it wasn't that great in the first place. I'm sorry for those of you who loved it but it's just not working anymore.

As for The Swan Princess I don't know whether I'm going to continue it either. But if I do it will end soon. No more than three chapters. But again I'm still on the fence whether or not to continue it at all. I hope you guys still love me after this. Cause I love y'all. :D


End file.
